This Is Olivia, Signing Off
When Olivia gets her own segment on the news, it becomes a problem with her work friends. Episode Summary Olivia is wandering the town one day when she spots a poster on the window of the local TV station. They are looking for a new segment for the 5:00 news. Olivia thinks this is her time to truly shine. Just then, an instrumental strum of the theme song plays in the background, and Olivia pity laughs at the unintended joke. She goes inside to talk to the news anchor about the position. The news anchor thinks she's got everything for the position. She thinks she has a fantastic speaking voice, great smile, and is super pretty. The news anchor, whose name is Jenny, hires her in an instant. Olivia can't wait, she goes to tell all of her friends. Olivia's first broadcast is tonight, and Jake is hosting a viewing party. Zach wonders why they're even doing this. Sunshine says it's to support Olivia. Olivia's segment is called Hot Topic, which she clarifies is not affiliated with the store. Olivia goes on and talks about her work friends, and some juicy secrets about them. She talks about how Jake and Zach are constantly blabbering on and on about nonsense at work and how they never get anything done. She talks about how stuck up Sunshine seems. She talks about how Dani could've done something about the giant mole she encountered, but instead Olivia herself had to take care of it. She talks about how Troy doesn't do a good job looking at the grease traps. Nonetheless, everyone is upset. The next day at work, Olivia is in a surprisingly good mood. But nobody else seems to be. They all saw Olivia's segment on the news last night, and they're not thrilled. Brooke seems like Olivia is only good at gossiping to the world. Jake says what she said about him and Zach isn't even true more than half the time. Everyone is so furious at Olivia that the floor manager, Lona, asks her to go home. Olivia can't believe what she just heard. She leaves the building, crying. She goes to the news station and asks Jenny a favor. She asks to go on the news again tonight. Jenny says that today is her off day, but she thinks she can squeeze a spot on after the premiere of a new SpongeBob episode. Olivia's segment that night is simply apologizing to her friends for telling secrets and saying mean things about them. She really hopes they can forgive her and remain friends. Coincidentally, they are all watching the news that night once again. They are really happy that she said something about it. Olivia decides to quit the news gig, and she goes to her friends. They are now all happy to see her now that she apologized. Olivia hopes they don't stay mad forever. Aubrey thinks everything will be just fine. Back at the station, Jenny then wonders what the new gig will be for the 5:00 news. That's when the customer robot comes in and starts singing Redbone, calling it Karaoke with the Robot. Jenny sighs. Production Information * There is only minor CGI used in this episode * The second time the series breaks the fourth wall * Jenny is played by Lori Alan Trivia * Olivia makes a reference to the show's theme song's title * Lori Alan plays Jenny the news anchor. She was the voice of Dianne Simmons on Family Guy, which could be a reference to Dianne's role on the show as a news anchor * Olivia mentions the store Hot Topic * Olivia mentions Dani encountering Marty from "Encountered by Dani" * Olivia says that Troy doesn't do a good job looking at the grease traps, most likely referring to "Greasy Antics" and "Underneath the Kitchen" * "Meeting With Cappy" from Super Mario Odyssey ''is heard when Olivia goes to work * Jenny mentions ''SpongeBob Squarepants * "Luma and the Hat" from ''Super Mario Galaxy 2 ''is heard during Olivia's apology broadcast * The robot customer from "The Terrible Service" reappears * "Come and Get Your Love" by Redbone plays as the robot auditions Category:A Day In The Life Of Olivia Category:The Phineasnferb Channel